


Fifty Shades of Phoebe

by RaspberryCheesecake



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryCheesecake/pseuds/RaspberryCheesecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting around 15 years after the trilogy ends, Teddy is heading off to college, and Phoebe is left without her big brother. Sick of always being the perfect daughter, she begins to rebel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I won’t be writing one of these on every chapter, so just so we are very clear; I am not E L James! Fifty Shades of Grey, nor its sequels, in any way belong to me.  
** **A/N: My first attempt at a ‘Fifty Shades’ fanfiction; I hope it goes well! It begins around 15 years after the trilogy ends. Most of this story will be told from Phoebe’s point of view, though these may be a few characters whose POV we see in later chapters.  
Also, please take into account the M rating, as there will be adult themes throughout this story.**

Phoebe's POV

I look in the mirror at my appearance. Today I'm dressed in some overly expensive green designer dress and heels. I feel ridiculous, it's not that the outfit isn't nice - it's actually absolutely gorgeous - but it's just so not me. My brown hair is all pulled into some unnecessarily intricate up-do and it's so tight that it feels like someone has given me a face lift. Picking up the outfit-matching handbag, I turn away from my appearance and head out of my room to find my parents.  
"Wow, for a second there I almost thought you were a girl, but I know better." My brother, Teddy, quips as he leaves his room all dressed up.  
"How strange, for a second there I almost thought you weren't an asshole, but I know better." I tell him, as I lock the door to my bedroom. After he finishes locking his room, we both set off down the hall, towards the living area, ready to be greeted by our parents.  
"I'll bet you 20$ that Mom cries at least once tonight." Teddy tells me as we walk.  
"That's a guarantee, no way am I stupid enough to take that bet. I will, however, put money on Grandma getting all teary-eyed."  
"Also a guarantee, I'm her only Grandson and she's incredibly proud that I'm succeeding in life. She cried at the graduation, of course she's going to cry at my last family meal before college." He says.  
"Valid point, how about this, then, my money is on Grandma to cry first. You willing to put yours on Mom being first?" I ask, by now we've both stopped in the hall and I watch as his face changes while he ponders the proposition.  
Clearly having made a decision, he holds out his hand, to which I do the same. "Deal."  
"Deal." I say, as we shake hands.

As soon as we enter the living room, I'm sure I'm about to lose the bet. Mom's eyes go all glassy just looking at us. "Gosh, my two beautiful children, growing up so fast every day." She says, coming over to us. "I can't believe my little boy has graduated, oh I'm so proud of you Teddy!" She pulls him in for a hug.  
"As am I, son." Dad says, stepping forward and reaching into his pocket. He pulls something out. "Which is why I would like to give you this, consider it a graduation present." He says, as he throws him a set of keys for what I can only assume to be a car. Both of our mouths drop open.  
"Does that mean I can drive to the restaurant tonight?" He asks, as he toys with his new keys.  
"Yes, you may so long as you drive safely." He tells him, looking serious. I turn to Teddy and then look to Dad, and then back to Teddy, hoping one of them will answer my un-asked question. It is Dad who answers. "It's your brother's car, so it's his decision." He tells me. I look expectantly at Teddy.  
Sighing, he turns to me and rolls his eyes, "Fine, but it's my car, which means it's my music." He tells me and I grin.

"Wow, this is a sweet car!" I say, running my hand along the paintwork.  
"Audi S8," he informs me, "one of the safest models around." He laughs; clearly this was Dad's choice.  
"I like the black, looks very sophisticated." I tell him.  
"Yes, I, Theodore Raymond Grey, am the most sophisticated of the whole Grey clan." He says, in his most pompous voice.  
I laugh, "You sounded so much like Dad then," I say, as I open the door. "Oh, man, how do you intend to keep this clean?" I ask, looking at this beige leather interior.  
"I won't be. I'll be paying someone a lot of money to get it completely clean whenever I know I'll be seeing Dad." He says, climbing in.  
Behind us, in climbs a guy in a black suit, he looks to be around Teddy's age. I turn to Teddy and raise an eyebrow.  
"This is Joe, the security Dad hired to go to college with me."  
"Joe's your last name?" I ask, turning to look at him.  
"No, ma'am, my last name is Stokes. Theodore, however, felt that if we were to be spending lots of time together then we should be on a first-name basis." He replies.  
I ponder this for a moment, "In that case, so long as I'm calling you Joe, you can call me Phoebe." I tell him, awkwardly reaching my hand around to shake his.  
“You both belted in?” Teddy, asks us. We both show him our seatbelts. “Awesome, let’s get going then!” He says, as he turns the key in the ignition and music starts to blast through the speakers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Double-posting today, just to get this story going!  
Also, Mrs. Taylor-Jones is just Mrs. Jones’ married name. **

Phoebe’s POV

“Holy shit, Teddy! Are you trying to get us killed?” I say, as he pulls up beside the valet. My knuckles are white from holding onto the handle, above the window, too tight. He must have reached around 100mph along the freeway.  
“It was fine, besides it’s not like Dad’s going to find out.” He tells me, laughing, having clearly enjoyed the ride. I look to him, then to the back of the car, and raise my eyebrows. “Fuck, you aren’t going to say anything, are you Joe? Shit, I didn’t even think!” He says, wide-eyed, as he looks to Joe.   
“I supposed I needn’t tell Mr. Grey about this.” He says, stiffly, clearly uncomfortable with lying to his boss so early in the job.   
“Well done, you twat.” I tell Ted, lightly punching him, as the valet opens my door and I climb out.   
Ted and Joe climb out the other side, “Oh, come on, it was fun.” Ted says, smirking. By this point, Joe has started smiling too. I roll my eyes as I feel a smile form on my face. “See, told you it was fun!” Ted laughs as he walks around the car and hands the keys to the valet.  
Just behind us, a white convertible that I recognise pulls up. “Oh my God! You never told me they were coming!” I screech, as my Aunt Kate, Uncle Elliot and Cousin Ava. I run over to Ava and give her a huge hug. “I had no idea you were coming!” I tell her and she laughs.  
“Of course we were going to come; it’s Teddy’s last family meal before college!” She tells me as we turn to walk into the restaurant.  
“Oh, wonderful, you’re here!” Grandma says, as soon as she sees us. I go over to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek, before doing the same with Grandpa. “Mia will be here soon.” Grandma informs us, and a slight tension hangs in the air.  
“How is she?” Teddy asks, concern clouding his features.  
Grandpa sighs, “Not good, this will be the first time she’s left the house since, well you know.” He looks sad, clearly affected by everything.  
“Come on, guys, cheer up!” Kate says, clearly faking her smile, “It’s Teddy’s leaving meal, we aren’t having anyone getting upset, you hear me?” Her voice cracks as she speaks, but she sits down and remains smiling and composed. Elliot reaches out and takes her hand as he smiles at her. The small act visibly comforts Kate and she begins to scan the menu, as if nothing was said.  
Once the rest of us are all seated, Mom and Dad come in, followed by Mia, Taylor, Sawyer, Mrs. Taylor Jones and Sophie. They all found their seats and reading through the menus.   
After everyone had ordered their food, casual conversation started, and all the tension from earlier evaporated, as we reminisced about Teddy’s childhood and all the crazy things he did. “Do you remember when you were little, while your Mom was in the hospital with Phoebe, your Grandmother and I looked after you?” Grandpa asks Teddy.  
“Vaguely, why?” He asks, looking suspicious and like he’s concerned that he’s about to be embarrassed.   
“Well, you were very grateful for us taking care of you, and felt that you needed to thank us properly. So you decided the thing to do would be you would bake us a cake.” He continues, as Grandma, Mom and Dad all begin smirking. “Well, you’d helped your Grandmother bake a lot of cakes, in the past, so you knew most of the recipe very well. Of course you did forget something pretty important.”   
“Shit, I remember this story!” Teddy says, as he begins to laugh, and goes red with embarrassment.  
“Theodore, language!” Mom cries at him, looking around to ensure nobody heard.  
“What did he forget, Grandpa?” Ava asks, curious.  
“The bowl!” Grandpa tells us, chuckling. “Your Grandmother and I came into the kitchen to find eggs, sugar, flour, icing sugar, chocolate powder, butter and lots of other ingredients all in a heap on the floor. There were entire nutmegs bobbing around in the mess, and Teddy was just sat on the floor, covered in the ingredients, attempting to stir them with a teaspoon!” By this point we’re all laughing at Teddy’s younger antics, as he puts his face in his hands.  
After she finishes laughing, Mrs. Taylor-Jones begins to tell us one of her Teddy memories. “I remember, when you were only about 4 or 5, you had been bought a sandpit for your birthday. It was your most prized possession; you’d spend all your time outside, building sandcastles. Well, one day, you’d built one that you were incredibly proud of and wanted to show everyone it. So, you came inside, to find me just finishing up cleaning up the house, and you asked me to come outside and see it. I told you that I just needed 10 more minutes to try to finish the cleaning, and then I’d be out. Of course, you were an incredibly impatient child, so when I turned around, not 2 minutes later, I saw the sandcastle had been plonked down in the centre of the living area. Sand was trailed all the way in the house, behind it, on the freshly-vacuumed carpet.”   
“Oh, God!” Teddy moaned. “Why did I do shit like this? Fuck, I didn’t mean to swear! Shit, I did it again. Damn!” He looked over at Mom, worried about being chastised for his swearing. Instead, she was struggling to keep a straight face and seemed to be trying to ignore Teddy’s infraction.  
“Sweet, got away with that one.” Teddy whispers in my left ear.  
“You know, for someone who’s 18 years old, you’re still pathetically frightened of getting told off, it’s hilarious.”   
“Hey, they just bought me a car; I am not having that taken away anytime soon.”   
“Point taken.” I say, as I begin to hear sobbing from the end of the table.  
“I just can’t believe my little boy has grown up so fast!” Mom cries, wiping her tears.  
In my peripheral vision I see Teddy smirking, “Shit.” I say quietly, as I pull 20$ out of my hand bag and slide it into his waiting hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank-you to those of you who have read this story already, I hope you like where I’m going with this!**

Phoebe’s POV

“Can Ava stay at ours tonight?” I ask Mom, as we’re leaving the restaurant. She turns to Dad and they seem to have a silent conversation, using just their eyes. After a few seconds, he nods slightly.  
“Yes, so long as you both behave.” She tells me, and then she turns to Ava, “Are you staying tomorrow, for Teddy’s party tomorrow, as well?”   
Ava looks at Aunt Kate expectantly. “You heard her, so long as you behave. That includes not getting wasted. Understand?”   
“Yes!” She says, grinning, and the two of us head out to Teddy’s car.  
“Ava’s staying then, I assume?” Teddy asks, as she climbs into the seat behind me. I nod, and open the window, letting the warm summer air flow through the car.   
“Who’s this guy?” Ava says, pointing her thumb in Joe’s direction.  
“Ava, talk about a rude way to ask!” I tell her. She shrugs her shoulders and I roll my eyes, “This is Joe, Teddy’s new security guard.”  
“I didn’t know you had your own security guards. When did that start?” She asks.  
“Around the time I said I was going off to college.” Ted replies. “Oh, and it’s only me with one, even Dad hasn’t gone so far as to getting Phoebe one yet.”  
“You’re going to Washington State University. That’s not really far; and hardly worthy of needing additional security!” She looks outraged at the idea.  
“Yeah, well that’s my Dad for you.” Teddy tells her.  
“Sorry, guys, but your Dad is so unhinged it’s unreal.” She informs us, Ted and I remain silent, but a smile plays on his lips as he turns up the radio.

Back at the house, Ava and I head straight up to my room for a catch-up. “So, tell me all about Brad!” I tell her, as soon as we’re sat on my bed. Brad’s her latest boyfriend, who she’s been dating for the last few months.  
“Well, he’s really nice. As you know, he’s on the soccer team, but he’s captain this year! He’s actually surprisingly clever, especially with things like maths. For our first date, he took me to dinner and then a movie. He even waited until right until the end of the night to try and kiss me, which is refreshing. We talk most nights on the phone, and he always sends me a ‘Goodnight’ text.” By this point she’s blushing a lot and has a massive smile plastered on her face. “God, Bee, I think I might actually love him. I mean, I know it’s crazy, and I always said I would never do anything as ridiculous as falling for someone at a young age, but wow, he’s just great. Especially recently, I mean, I don’t know how I’d have gotten through these last few months without him.”  
I look at her sympathetically. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you more through it.” I tell her, apologetically.  
“Don’t be so ridiculous, you did help!” She says, hugging me. “I think Brad helped me because, while he knew Ethan in passing, he didn’t really know him, so he wasn’t grieving. I mean, I didn’t feel so much guilt talking to him about it. I tried talking to Mom, but she cried all the time, and Dad was supporting her so I couldn’t talk to him. That’s why I haven’t rung you much in these last few months, I just didn’t want to bring it up and upset anyone over it.”  
We sit in silence for a few minutes, just hugging. It feels good to spend time with my cousin again. Until this year, we’d seen each other for at least a few weeks every summer. It’s been months since I’ve even heard from her, though.  
“So, do you reckon you’re going to sleep with him?” I ask her, after we’ve finished hugging. She smiles coyly. “You didn’t, already, did you?!” Her cheeks redden and she avoids my eyes. “Oh my God! Ava! How could you not tell me? I need details!”  
“Well, it was just after the funeral. Mom and Dad went to stay with Mia for the weekend, to help her sort through Ethan’s stuff and generally make sure she was okay. I didn’t really want to be home alone, so I asked Brad to just stay over and he told me he would. So, that night, just before bed, he grabbed a blanket and started heading downstairs. I was all like ‘Where are you going?’ and he told me he assumed he was sleeping on the sofa, like he usually does. I asked him if he’d just stay with me, because I really didn’t want to be alone. So, he climbed into bed with me and was clearly trying to sleep far away from me, so I wouldn’t be uncomfortable. So I sort of shuffled over and hugged him, then before I knew it, we were kissing and my hands were starting to sort of reach down his boxers. He pushed me off, and said he thought it probably wasn’t the best time, I think I must have looked quite hurt, though because he backtracked really quickly. He started to rant about how it’s not that he doesn’t want to, just that I’m in a vulnerable state and he doesn’t want to take advantage. So, I just looked at him and told him I needed him. Then he kissed me again, and kept asking if I was sure.” She tells me.  
“So, how did it actually feel?” I inquire. “Was it fun? Did it hurt?”  
“There were no fireworks and the planets didn’t align, if that’s what you mean. It was nice.”   
I wince. “Nice?”   
“Nice. It wasn’t perfect, but it was comforting and just what I needed right then. It didn’t hurt, much, it was more like a pressure, and honestly I was really paranoid the whole time. I didn’t know how much to move my hips, or if I was supposed to moan or how my face was supposed to look. I think I should have relaxed more; maybe I’d have enjoyed it more, then. Not that I didn’t enjoy it. It was just a very foreign experience.” She sighs, “I don’t really know how else to describe it. I guess you’ll find out one day.”  
“Did you orgasm?” I ask, worried. Maybe orgasms aren’t that great, if she just describes them as nice.  
She chuckles, “I thought I had. There were these moments when it was really pleasurable, and I was sure I was having an orgasm. After, I was a little disappointed, sort of like ‘What’s all the fuss?’ ‘That’s it?’ It wasn’t until we were having sex a few times later that I actually had one, and well, wow!”  
I laugh with her, “So you’re really happy together, huh?”   
“I am, yeah, at least for now.” I look at her quizzically. “Well, I’m not being completely unrealistic about it. I mean, odds are we’ll break up. ‘High-school sweethearts’ only happen in movies, and as much as I’d sometimes love for my life to be a movie, I accept that it’s not.”  
“You’re so pessimistic, you know that?”  
“I prefer to think of it as being realistic.”  
“Fair point, so, what film shall we watch?”


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again, I’d like to say thank-you to those of you who have read this fanfiction so far, I hope people start reviewing soon!  
Also, as much as I wish I could, I can’t promise that updates will always be this regular.**

Phoebe’s POV

“Phoebe and Ava, time to get up!” Mom calls from downstairs. I groan as I roll over to check my clock. Expecting me to be awake at 10:00am on a Saturday is beyond unreasonable. I bury my face in my pillow and shut my eyes again.  
Something jolts me awake, yet everything is still black. I pull the pillow off my face and glare at Teddy, who’s standing in the doorway with a smug smile on his face. I throw the pillow back at him but he dodges it, laughing.  
“Mom says if you and Ava aren’t up in 5 minutes then you’re both going with them to the gala tonight, instead of staying here for the party.” Before I can even begin to protest, Ava is out of bed and headed into my en-suite.  
“Guess we will be staying.” I say, grinning.  
“Not if you aren’t out of bed as well.” Teddy reminds me and I groan as I climb out of bed.  
“So, who’s even coming tonight?” I ask, as I begin to moisturise my face.  
“Not many people, just a few of my old school mates and my college roommates. Oh, and I think Ava’s boyfriend and a friend of his will be here, though that’s obviously for yours and Ava’s sakes.”  
“Old school mates, eh? Anyone I know?” I ask.  
“Louise, Hayley, Lucy, Zoey, Dan, Tom and Matt will all be here. I think they’re the only ones that you know.”  
“I’ve heard of Lucy and Matt, not met either of them, though. So, will Joe be around tonight?”  
“You really think Dad would actually leave adults without at least some supervision?” He jokes, I chuckle. Ava really did have a point, saying how unhinged he was.  
“Sorry for taking so long.” Ava says, as she comes out of the bathroom, “I was just on the phone to Brad, we haven’t spoken for a few days and he wanted to see how I was. He said he’s really excited to see me tonight.” She says, grinning as she blushes.  
“Well, I don’t want to hear about my cousin’s love life, so I’ll be going.” Teddy says, as he shuts the door and goes into his own room.  
“About time the pair of you got up.” Mom jokes when we get downstairs. “Gail made breakfast; pancakes, mango, strawberries and maple syrup. It’s on the side. Hopefully the pancakes are still warm for you.”  
We both race over to get our delicious-sounding breakfast. It smells so good, as soon as we’ve grabbed our plates and forks, we both tuck right in. Gail’s cooking is exquisite, as usual.  
“Now, girls, we need to talk about this party tonight.” Mom says, from her seat on the sofa. She pats the spot next to her, and Ava and I both take our plates over. Ava gets over there before me, and steals the comfy armchair, leaving me to sit by Mom. “Now, as you both know, we are trusting you to behave yourselves tonight. Taylor and Sawyer will both be out with and Christian and myself; of course there will be a few other security around, but this is a huge step for both of us and this is a privilege that we ask you to respect. Are you with me so far?” We both nod in agreement. “Good, now, Christian and I are not dumb, we are fully aware that you will probably want to drink some alcohol tonight.” She looks pointedly at both of us. “We are okay with this, as we feel this is a safer environment than being out on the streets drinking. We only ask that neither of you get into such a state that can’t stand up, nor do we wish to end up with vomit all over the floor.” Gross. “If that happens, we have already told Gail that she is to get you out of bed at 6:00am to clean it up. Is that understood?” We nod once again. “Finally, by the time Christian and I get home tomorrow, at midday, we expect the entire house to be exactly as it is right now. That rule goes for Teddy as well, as I told him earlier, and that does not mean that you leave Gail to do it all. If we find out that you have left it to Gail, there will be severe consequences. Are we absolutely clear on all of this?” We both nod, yet again. “I said, are we clear?”  
“Yes, Mom, we’re clear.” I say. She looks to Ava.  
“Yes, Ana, clear.”  
“Good, now both of you go up and get dressed. We can head out for brunch and then do some shopping for a new outfit for each of you.”  
“Thank-you, Mom!” I squeal, as I reach over and hug her before running up to my room to get ready.  
“Hey, can I borrow this top?” Ava asks, grabbing my bright orange Moschino sleeveless top out of my wardrobe, and putting it on anyway. “I think it would look really cute with my denim shorts.”  
“The high-waisted ones that you just bought?” I ask.  
“Yeah, and I can wear these with it.” She says, as she puts on the shoes from last night, a pair of GUESS Oliane platform sandals.  
“Sure, I hardly ever wear the top anyway, to be honest. I’ve got some cute Betsey Johnson earrings that might look good with it, if you want.” I point over to my earring rack. “The orange flower drop ones, see them?” She takes them from the rack and puts them in.  
“I love them.” She tells me, as she pulls her honey-blonde hair up into a high top bun and begins to apply light make-up.  
Looking through my wardrobe, I grab out the first sweater I find. It’s an ill-fitting, thin, cream-colored sweatshirt, with More Issues Than Vogue printed on it. I pull on my favourite jeans, light denim skinnies, and then grab out my brand new Giuseppe Zanotti lace-up sneakers with two front zips.  
After applying some foundation and mascara, we’re both ready to go. Grabbing our phones and bags, we head outside, to where Mom is waiting in the car.


End file.
